Data centers are facilities that house a plurality of computing nodes. For example, a typical data center can include hundreds or thousands of computing nodes. The computing nodes can include processing capabilities to perform computing and memory for data storage. Data centers can include network switches and/or routers to enable communication between different computing nodes in the data center. Data centers can employ redundant or backup power supplies, redundant data communications connections, environmental controls (e.g., air conditioning, fire suppression) and various security devices. In one example, data centers can include a plurality of computing nodes that communicate with each other over a high-speed storage area network (SAN).
Data centers can employ various types of memory, such as volatile memory or non-volatile memory. Non-limiting examples of volatile-memory include dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM). Non-limiting examples of non-volatile memory include flash memory and solid-state storage.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation on invention scope is thereby intended.